Koriand'r
"I think it comes from the sun. I can absorb its power and direct it. I'm weaker at night, though. I'm sometimes empty. And it takes me a while to recharge." —Koriand'r to Hulk and Gwen Stacy about her powers. Koriand'r, also known as Starfire, is an alien superheroine and princess from the planet of Tamaran that is a member of the Teen Titans and later becomes a member of the Young Avengers after meeting Hulk, who she develops a good friendship with. Backstory Koriand'r was a princess on Tamaran that was infamous for her beauty. However, her sister Blackfire despised all the attention and love that Koriand'r was receiving, so she murdered their parents and then sparked a war between factions, which resulted in Kory fleeing to Earth in tears. Biography Kory first appears flying through space and crash landing on Earth. A couple of boys that witnessed the crash approached her and upon seeing how beautiful she looked, started to flirt with her. However, Kory simply ignored them and walked past them. Irritated, one of them grabbed her arm, but Kory easily broke free of the boy's grip and took them down with no problem. Kory then smiles at what she did and heads into Jump City, where she stumbled upon the Teen Titans, who are fighting the supervillains Mammoth and Jinx. Upon helping out, the two villains are defeated and locked up in an anti-superhuman prison. Kory then introduces herself to the Teen Titans, though she can't stop smiling at Dick Grayson, who can't help but smile back. Dick then says she's officially a member of the Teen Titans since she helped them. Appearance Koriand'r is a very beautiful young woman with beautiful green eyes, bright crimson red hair, and a slim but very curvy body. She is so beautiful that she is universally known for being the most beautiful of her entire race. Powers & Abilities Powers * Tamaranean Physiology: Kory possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Tamaranean species, including extraordinary strength, durability and accelerated healing. * Superhuman Strength: Due to her Tamaranean physiology, Kory possesses superhuman strength, as she can overpower beings of lesser or equivalent power with relative ease. Her incredible strength allows her to inflict significant bodily damage to opponents and launch them through the air with mere strikes. She was able to break a metal chain apart just by pulling on it with both hands, During her fight with Deathstroke, Kory was able to overpower him, despite his enhanced strength. * Superhuman Durability: Due to her Tamaranean physiology, Kory has greater durability and physical endurance than any human. With it, she possesses an inhuman resistance to direct collisions or temperature and pressure extremes. * Accelerated Healing Factor: After her blood was tested, it was revealed that Kory can regenerate remarkably fast. * Solar Energy Absorption: Kory’s cells act as miniaturized solar-receptors which are designed to harness the plasma and energy expulsions released by the Sun and metabolizes the energy into usable forms. * Thermal Blasts: Kory can channel limited quantities of excess solar energy throughout her body and redirect the energy outwards through her hands as concentrated fiery bursts. This energy emission applies intensified heat and volatile force which she can utilize for various effects, such as is igniting fires and explosions or incinerate opponents into charred bodies of ash. When using this ability, her entire body and even her hair radiates with solar energy while her eyes are completely glazed over with bright green while her pupils and irises vanish. * Thermal Shield: For defensive purpose, Kory can expand her solar energy to create personal thermal barriers that she can conform as needed. Abilities * Master Combatant: Kory is well versed in self-defense and a highly skilled unarmed combatant. Kory was even able to fight on par against people like Deathstroke and even Batman, albeit for a short time. *'Tactile Translation': Kory is able to learn different languages by kissing a person. She also doesn't seem to mind kissing girls. Weaknesses * Solar Energy Depletion: Using her powers to its maximum for extended periods of time can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Kory is unable to use her energy-based powers until she can "recharge". * Tickling: Kory is extremely ticklish, and can easily be driven insane if she's tickled for a long time. Trivia * She loves hot fudge ice cream and banana splits. * She and Nightwing are attracted to one another, but are unaware of the other's feelings towards them. * A running gag in the series involves Koriand'r, who is unaware of many Earth customs, and often misinterprets them in rather embarrassing and humiliating ways. * She might have a crush on Zatanna, and she is amazed/impressed by Zatanna's magical abilities. * She is currently dating Shelby-Anne. Gallery Kory on fire.jpeg|Kory setting herself ablaze image.gif|Kory crying Kory talking in a hall.gif|"I really love Shelby-Anne." Kory screaming.gif|Kory having a nightmare Category:Tamaraneans Category:Aliens Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Females Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Superheroes